


Barista!Iwaizumi x Reader

by constaellation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, barista Iwa is perf tbh, smol cameo from our fave owl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constaellation/pseuds/constaellation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple Barista!Iwa x Reader, enjoy! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barista!Iwaizumi x Reader

Barista!Iwaizumi x Reader

Iwaizumi heard the soft tinkling of copper bells against the glass door as you came in.

It was midnight, and the coffee shop only had a few lone customers and Iwaizumi running the shop.

The shop boasted about a 24 hour service, and being the shop owner's best friend, Iwaizumi had grudgingly accepted to fill in the night shift for Oikawa.

~flashback~

'Arigato, Iwa-chan!' Oikawa waved cheerfully, beaming.

'Trashykawa. Shittykawa.' Iwaizumi sent Oikawa a death glare, mumbling under his breath. He then proceeded to slap his best friend on the back.

'IWA-CHAN!'

~end of flashback~

'Um, excuse me?' Your confused voice called out, snapping the black-haired barista from his thoughts. 'You seem to be spacing out.' Your eyes glanced at his name tag. 'Iwaizumi-kun.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Iwaizumi apologised, a faint shade of pink tinting his cheeks.

Great job, he chided himself with a mental eye roll. You just looked like a complete idiot in front of a cute girl.

'How can I help you?' He replied with a friendly smile, slender fingers poised above the electronic screen, ready to take an order.

You pondered for a second, chewing on your lip in thought, then settling on, 'I'll have a mango frappuchino, please.'

Iwaizumi's fingers tapped on the screen, while looking at you through the corner of his eye. 'Quite unusual to drink something else than coffee in a coffee shop, don't you think?'

You rubbed the back of your neck sheepishly, saying, 'It just keeps me awake, that's all.'

Iwaizumi hummed in response, and said, 'May I have your name?' while making your drink.

'(y/n).' You rummaged through your purse as he scribbled your name on the plastic cup.

Paying for your drink, you sent a final smile to Iwaizumi before grabbing your frap and settling on a comfy area for studying.

Iwaizumi glanced at you briefly; your once down hair was tied messily into a ponytail, your pen tapping against the wooden table and you biting your lip in thought and frustration.

Embarrassed, Iwaizumi tore his gaze away from you and continued to clean up the counter.

~

You had unknowingly fallen asleep, and woke up blearily to the cute barista, Iwaizumi, who had served you earlier, which was equally as tired as you.

'Hey,' he said, suppressing a yawn, 'I saw that you fell asleep studying and wanted to wake you up in case you needed to leave or something,' he manages a tired grin at you.

Your eyes dart to your watch and are surprised to find the time to be 4 o' clock. You organize and pack your supplies, murmuring a quick thank you to the barista.

Iwaizumi tags along and says hesitantly, 'Do you want me to bring you home? It might not be safe for, you know,' he rubs his neck, embarrassed. 'And my shift ends now.' He gestures to a tall teen with spiky dark hair gelled up with bleached streaks and luminous owl-like eyes.

You think for a second and agree, a smile gracing your lips.

Both of you walk in silence, the dim yellow light of the street lamps contrasting against the inky black sky, occasionally dotted with glimmering stars.

You found Iwaizumi pleasant to be with; the silence wasn't uncomfortable, instead it was quite peaceful. Both of you walked side by side, arms sometimes brushing and sending tingles up your arm.

You suddenly clear your throat and stop abruptly, pointing to a house in the nearby distance.

'Well, I guess this is my cue to leave,' Iwaizumi says, grinning tiredly.

'Yeah,' you wave at Iwaizumi, 'See you later?' It comes out like a question and your voice trails off. 'Iwa-chan.'

Iwaizumi sends you a parting wave and heads off, unable to hide the spreading grin on his face at the fond nickname.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

'Oikawa.' Iwaizumi says, directing his eyes to the side. 'Can I have the night shift?'

'Of course, Iwa-chan,' Oikawa practically sings out, waggling his eyebrows, 'May I have a reason why?'

Iwaizumi's cheeks flare red uncontrollably, and the rarely-stuttering Iwaizumi stutters, and Oikawa's eyebrows raise, a knowing glint in his chocolate eyes.

'Ah.'

~

It's the night before exams, and you imprison yourself in your room, cramming.

You groan, and a long beep from the clock reminds you of the time. You wonder if your brain has a reflective surface; you couldn't memorize any information, any at all.

A face and a homey coffeeshop pops into your head, and you pack your supplies hurriedly.

~

Iwaizumi sits in the same spot, staring at the door fixedly, awaiting the appearance of a (h/c)-haired girl.

His eyes were tired and dry from staring, and he yawned, closing his eyes briefly.

'Iwa-chan,' a gentle and familiar voice calls his name, and his eyes snap open.

'(y/n).' He smiles, all fatigue forgotten, 'Here to study?'

'Yeah,' your lips purse in frustration, 'I have a major Physics exam tomorrow but I can't seem to remember and understand anything...And I'll have a mango-'

'The same as last time?' Iwaizumi smiles knowingly and heads to make your drink.

After paying, Iwaizumi hands you your drink, and your fingers touch for a second. Iwaizumi and you quickly pull back your hands, shy smiles on faces.

'Um,' Iwaizumi starts, hesitantly, 'I could help you on Physics, if you wanted to. There's basically less than no customers at this time,' your eyes twinkle with thanks when Iwaizumi hurriedly utters out, 'It-it's completely okay if you don't want to!'

Grinning at him gratefully, you sigh and say, 'Thanks, Iwa-chan. I really appreciate it.'

He ends his shift earlier and sits next to you, explaining the problems somewhat awkwardly but clearly. He spins the ballpoint pen, taps it on the table, and stretches out his long legs and points to the equations and problems.

At around 2 am, you finally understand all the problems and sigh in relief, thanking Iwaizumi profusely.

You punch him in the arm playfully, saying, 'You're quite a nice tutor, Iwa-chan.'

He smiles and says, leaning back on his chair, 'Well, I like to think I'm quite decent.'

~

Both of you end up walking home together again, and this time, you do something surprising.

When Iwaizumi waves goodbye, you rush forward, hoping the night hides the cherry tint of your cheeks, and throw your arms around Iwaizumi in a hug.

'Thanks, Iwa-chan!' Your voice is muffled by Iwaizumi's chest, and you quickly run off, embarrassed.

Iwaizumi stands in silence, shocked but feeling incredibly gleeful at the same time.

He totally saw your blush.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

You and Iwaizumi turned out to be great friends. You continued to have 2 am study sessions, and if you didn't have anything to do, you still came to the cafe, enjoying chatting with the black-eyed barista.

He told you about his passion for volleyball, his best friends, his hobbies and favourite bands; in return, you told him everything about you: your family, your friends and your life.

He enjoyed your excited responses and curious questions, and you appreciated his inquiring gazes and silent smiles.

Of course both of you wanted to be more than friends; you were blatant of your affection towards Iwaizumi but was scared of your feelings not being reciprocated; Iwaizumi was oblivious and was terrified of the idea of rejection.

Was it a cruel prank by fate? To link two destined lovers together but to keep them apart at the same time?

~

After another one of your 2 am study/chatting sessions, both of you were walking home, Iwaizumi's heart pounding furiously in his chest.

With some 'useful' advice from Oikawa, Iwaizumi decided to make the first move. Hesitantly, his pinky finger looped around yours, and to his surprise, your pinky did the same. No one could mistake the giant grin spreading on your face, even in the dim yellow light.

'So,' you're the first one to break the silence as you reach your destination. 'Are we..a thing now?' Iwaizumi only smiles and you grin cheekily, pressing a kiss on his cheek near his lips.

You wave at him before walking away, and you feel a hand grab your wrist and a voice call your name.

Iwaizumi spins you around into his arms, and kisses you gently on the lips.

'Now we're a thing,' he murmurs softly.

Iwaizumi feels your lips curve in a smile.

'Now we're talking, Iwa-chan.'


End file.
